Ashur's Diary
by jazara evergreen
Summary: Dear Diary, I think I'm in love. You see, theres this beautiful ginger she-cat named Squirrelflight. I think...no, I know she's "The One". She's funny, and beautiful, and smart, and courageous, and beautiful. We have so much in common.


**This is just a fun little story about what I think would be in Ashfur's diary when he was "dating" Squirrelflight.**

Dear Diary,

I think I'm in love.

You see, theres this beautiful ginger she-cat named Squirrelflight. I think...no, I know she's "The One". She's funny, and beautiful, and smart, and courageous, and beautiful. We have so much in common.

Anyway, I had finally gotten the nerve to talk to her (I was planning on using a pick up line from my all time favorite book, Pick Up Lines for Dummies, by Berrynose) So I walked right up, about to ask her if it hurt when she fell out of Starclan, when who walks up but Brambleclaw! That no good, very bad, all around rotten cat just walks up to her and says: Hi. As if he's just talking to some random cat! Squirrelflight is not just some random cat!

And so, I'm about to walk up and give Brambleclaw a piece of my mind and you know what Squirrelflight does? She says "Hi" back. And then they walk off, with their pelts brushing, I might add, and they leave me there. She leaves me there. Can't she see that Brambleclaw will turn out just like his father? She should be spending her time with me, a kind, and ruggedly handsome, reliable tom. Well I'm off to memorize more pick up lines.

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

Today is the best day of my life! I just found out that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are fighting! I'm not quite sure what its about, something to do with Hawkfrost, but I really don't care! All I know is that I finally got a chance to talk with Squirrelflight.

Sure, I messed up a bit (I was so in awe of her beauty I forgot my pick up line) but, I totally fixed it by saying: "You're so beautiful, you made me forget my pick up line." She laughed a little, but it was completely okay, because, well, she's Squirrelflight.

Then, while Brambleclaw was off helping the queens find nests, I asked her if she wanted the nest next to mine. And guess what? She said: "Sure." Squeeeeee! Maybe tomorrow I'll ask her to go one a patrol with me.

I have many sleepless hours ahead of me as I watch Squirrelflight sleep (Not creepy) but, it'll be totally worth it.

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

Arrrrrgggghhhh...I'm soooo tirred. I stayd up all night watchig Squirrelflight. I didnt get up till sunhigh. Even then, I sleeeepwalkd throgh the day. I can't remembber anythng that hapened today, so I must not hav talked to Squirrelflight. I know I was suposed to do somethin today, but I can't rememember. I think I'll take a na- *yaaaawn* a...nap...

Dear Diary,

A new day! I feel so refreshed, especially after that last sleepless night. Today I asked Squirrelflight to go on a patrol with me. She said, sure!

The forest was beautiful, but compared with her it was as dull and boring as...as Brambleclaw! Yeah! I told her that and she looked at me funny, so I assumed she didn't want me to insult the forest any more.

We caught scent of a fox well we were out and I had to stop Squirrelflight from hunting it down. Doesn't she know how dangerous that is? She could get seriously injured. It's a good thing I was there with her and not Brambleclaw-he would have just followed her as she ran to her doom. At least I had the good sense to keep her safe. Hopefully, soon she'll see that I am the tom for her, not some son of the monster that killed my mother.

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

We went on another patrol today. Squirrelflight was on it, but so was that bossy furball, Brambleclaw. All he did was order her around, acting like he's the Starclan forsaken leader. We drove off a badger and her kits.

Squirrelflight and I work so well together, far better than Brambleclaw. I think I'm winning her over, though its not that difficult. For one as handsome, and smart, and kind as me at least.

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

I am sitting in the medicines cats den while I write this. Normally the stench of herbs makes me nauseous but seeing as Squirrelflight is with me, I hardly smell a thing.

You may be wondering why I'm in the medicine cats den. It started out normal enough. Squirrelflight and I were out collecting moss for bedding (there's only one apprentice) when we got into a friendly moss fight. It would have been the best moment of my life, had Brambleclaw not barged in and wrecked everything. I tried to defend her but, in the end, she ran away hissing about being bossed around. What's Brambleclaw's problem anyway? He just has to ruin everything.

Anyway's I ran after Squirrelflight, only to see her attacked by a fox! What's with this place and vicious animals? I decided to take the advice of yet another book of mine (Getting Your Crush to Notice You, by Honeyfern) and play the part of "the Knight in Shining Armour". Everyone loves knights in shining armour. So I attacked this fox, probably saving her life, while also being incredibly injured and risking my own life.

Then what happens, you ask? Well, guess who bursts in and saves the day? That's right, Mr. King of Everything, Brambleclaw himself. It makes me gag. Of course, I couldn't let him take all the glory, so despite my horrible injuries, I manage to get up and fight the fox off, using my pure skill and intellect. Who's better now, Brambleclaw?

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

The Gathering was tonight. Nothing much happened during the actual Gathering, though I did manage to complete a step from, Getting Your Crush to Notice You (A moonlit walk before the Gathering began).

Just before it was over, I noticed Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost sitting side by side. I normally wouldn't notice this, except I felt Squirrelflight's pelt bristle when she saw them. Maybe she's finally beginning to see Brambleclaw for who he is - a lying, scheming, replica of his murdering father!

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

Brambleclaw got all mad at Squirrelflight, yet again, this time for accidentally crossing the border. It wasn't her fault the scent markings were so faint, any cat would have made the same mistake.

Here's the part I'm confused about: when I tried to stand up so Squirrelflight and politely tell Brambleclaw to mind his own business, Squirrelflight gets mad and snaps at me. It's probably just Brambleclaw getting on her nerves though.

I have more exciting news! I got my first apprentice! His name is Birchpaw. I can tell he will make a fine warrior, but what really made me happy was the angry look in Brambleclaw's eyes and the overjoyed look in Squirrelflight's. Brambleclaw wanted that apprentice, I know he did.

To bad!

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

Squirrelflight brought home some Kittypet kits and their mother, Daisy. Firestar decided to let them remain in Thunderclan and gave the kits clan names.

I don't know what he was thinking, giving the other clans more of a reason to hate us, but I kept it to myself. I knew that it would upset Squirrelflight, with her having Kittypet origins herself. Brambleclaw, however had no such qualms about her feelings and just blurted how weak Kittypets are. You should have seen Squirrelflight. It was great.

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

Squirrelflight's sister is missing. We were on dawn patrol this morning and when we got back, Cinderpelt was freaking out. Immediately, Squirrelflight started panicking then went off to talk with Cinderpelt.

A few moments later she just walked out of camp. Left. Without me. I sulked until she came back still upset she didn't even think to ask me to come with her. And-get this. You want to know who she came back with. Brambleclaw.

It's always Brambleclaw.

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

I've tried and tried to cheer Squirrelflight up, but nothing is working. Why is she so upset? Sure, her sister is missing, but that just means we can spend more quality time together. I'm worried for her. She barely eats, never sleeps. Maybe she should just forget about the fact that her only sister, Leafpool, probably left for good and is never coming back and just focus on us.

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

We're under attack! Badgers are filling the camp, there are so many of them, I can't count. I'm hiding in a bush as I write this, but know I must go out and save Squirrelflight. I'll write more after the battle.

After the battle,

So much has happened! Squirrelflight is still alive. Sootfur died. Cinderpelt died. Sorreltail had her kits. Stormfur(A Riverclan warrior) and some other she-cat arrived in our camp. Or what's left of our camp. Everythings broken and ruined. Everything. At least Squirrelflight's safe.

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

Something strange is going on. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw have been spending a lot of time together, sitting close, their pelts occasionally brushing. What is he doing with my girl.

She told me herself that she hated him, that you couldn't trust a cat with his heritage. And all it takes is one battle? Now they're, like, besties or something? Is that how this works? Maybe I should go find another badger for me and Squirrelflight to fight.

Then we can go back to being the perfect couple. I've even decided on names for our future kits. They would be called Ashkit and Squirrelkit, after their incredibly awesome parents. She can't expect me to throw that future away, can she?

Can she?

-Ashfur

Dear Diary,

This is the worst day of my life! Squirrelflight d...she-...she DUMPED ME! WAHHHHHHHH! And *sniff* its all Brambleclaw's fault! He swayed her, he did something that made her turn her back on me and it's all his FAULT!

A few hours later,

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A few more hours later,

No. It's not Brambleclaw's fault. He did absolutely nothing, besides being bossy and annoying perfect. No, it's all her fault. She's the one that chose him over me. She destroyed my dreams and murdered our imaginary kits (rest in peace, Ashkit and Squirrelkit).

She is a monster. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. She deserves to go to the Dark Forest. I hope she has tons of kits and they all DIE! Along with her new perfect mate Brambleclaw. Stupid Brambleclaw.

Hmmmm...Maybe its time to call Mapleshade's Mate Removal.

I heard they got great reviews.


End file.
